When life gives you lemons take advantage of it!
by rainy8078
Summary: This is a Carlisle and Bella story, yes I know you may think it's wierd but it's different and FUNNY! Lemons later in the story!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

BPOV

I was walking up to Edwards house to talk to him about our _boundaries_. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered. "Hello Bella, Edwards out hunting right now, he won't be back for another couple of hours but you are welcome to come in and wait."

"Thank you Carlisle, I think I will." I walked up to the couch and sat down. "Is everything alright Bella?" "You seem tense." "I want to talk to Edward about our _boundaries_." I paused to think of the right thing to say. "He says he loves me and _wants_ me, but he never has because of our _boundaries_."

"Bella he loves you more then he can say trust me I can tell." He smiled. "I know he loves me I just wish he didn't have all these _rules_." "Bella if it weren't for these rules you could possibly be dead!"

"Yes I understand that, it's just every time he tries to go a little further and stops it makes my body need him more." I sighed. "I just wish there was a way for me to get this _need_ for him to go away." "Bella, have you ever thought about, um, doing it yourself?" "Yes Carlisle, I have, I'm just afraid, I don't know how to do that or how it will feel or anything." I blushed crimson red and looked at the floor. Why was I talking to Carlisle about these things?

We sat there in akward silence for what seemed like forever. "Bella?" "Yes, Carlisle? "I could be in the room while you tried it…if you want." "Carlisle, don't you think Esme will be mad?" "She won't know." "What if Alice has a vision?" "Bella, when we're hunting we give in to our sences so she'll be concentrating so hard on her food she wouldn't know."

"Um, ok Carlisle." "Really?" He sounded surprised. "If it's ok with you." "Bella, I'm ok with it if you're ok with it." "Ok where do you want to do this?" "In the bedroom." We walked silently up to the bedroom still surprised about what had just happened.

One review one more chapter!

So please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

CPOV

I couldn't believe what was going to happen, I was going to be in the same room with Bella, while she was _touching_ herself…just so she could make sure it was safe. It would be safer for her to try it herself than have a vampire in the room with her.

This would be interesting…but maybe I should ask her if she wanted me to look away while she did it. "Bella?" "Yes, Carlisle?" She sounded so innocent. "Did you want me to look away when you touch yourself?" "If you want to." She looked at the floor. "Bella, we don't have to do this." "I know."

We walked in the bedroom and sat down. "So, Bella where do you want to start?" "I'll start by getting in the bed, if that's ok with you?" "Yes, that's fine." "Wait won't Esme be able to smell my scent?" "I'll think of something to tell her." "Well ok then."

With that she got into the bed and the next thing I know her pants and underwear are on the floor. I stared at them and felt myself turn pale…well paler anyways. "Carlisle, are you certain this is ok with you?" This was my last chance to change my mind. "Yes I'm certain." I saw her hand moving towards her clit.

She touched herself slowly at first then faster eager for more. The sight of it was enough to get me horny. Oh shit I thought. "Bella?" "Yes Carlisle." Even though she was talking to me she still didn't stop touching herself. "Bella, I think I should go I don't think I can watch this without well _touching _myself.

"Carlisle, I don't care if you touch yourself." She paused "Go ahead." She started touching herself as fast as she could now and then moaned. That was to much I pounced and landed on top of her she stoped what she was doing. "Bella I can't handle myself right now I thought I could do this but I can't, if you keep touching yourself I'm afraid I'd lose control of my _wants_ right now."

She smiled at this. "And your wants right now are me?" She raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "Yes Bella, they are."

"Well you can have me." Then she tossed her bra and shirt on the floor and kissed me.

Go check my poll!! Lemons in next chapter!!


End file.
